A Blast From the Past
by rockchiksrule
Summary: How will Tori and Jade react when Tori's ex turn up unexpectedly?


Tori and Jade had been together for a few years now. At first nobody believed that it was true. The two girls that seemingly hated each other and were polar opposites dating? It just didn't make sense. If their friends hadn't seen it with their own eyes they never would have believed it. They were seventeen when they got together….now they are 21 and they couldn't think of anyone that would make a better couple. They complemented each other perfectly. Light and dark, optimistic and pessimistic, introverted and extroverted, blunt and friendly…and they learned things from each other. They knew how to handle each other. They even lived together now. In New York…they both went to Juilliard! When not in class Jade worked as an intern at a movie production company trying to work her way up to being an actress and a scriptwriter. Tori interned at a record company trying to learn the ins and outs of the business and build up her reputation eventually getting a record deal…hopefully. All of this of course while getting coffee and filing papers and other useless nonsense. You have to start somewhere though. Neither of them made a whole lot of money but it was enough to pay the rent on their one bedroom apartment and all of the other bills…and occasionally splurge on some fun now and then. That's just what they were doing tonight.

They had just arrived at this tiny bar where they were meeting the rest of their friends for karaoke. It wasn't exactly the nicest bar or the cleanest but Tori loved the karaoke and Jade liked the drinks, and the fact that they were cheap. They had been there for a couple of hours and it started getting late, when their friends decided they wanted to call it a night. Honestly Jade wanted to leave too. She just wanted to go home, put on a crappy gory movie and have Tori cuddle up next to her while trying to hide her face in her shirt. She thought it was cute…although she would never admit that out loud.

Jade: Ok babe you ready to go? It's getting kinda late and I just want to relax.

Tori: Soon…I just wanna sing one more song…ok? Just one more and then we will leave please?

Jade couldn't deny Tori when she begged with that little pouty face, and a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. Tori smiled and ran up to the makeshift stage. She sang her song while smiling and staring at Jade the whole time and Jade couldn't help but smile back. She was so in love with this girl and it made her so happy to see Tori so carefree and just enjoying life. Tori finished her song, walked over to Jade and sat in her lap.

Jade: That was great Vega….you've got some voice on you there

Tori: Thanks baby

Tori moved in to kiss Jade when the bartender walked over and handed Tori a drink. "This is from her" he said and pointed to the other end of the bar. Jade's brow furrowed and Tori got up off of Jade to see a girl walking over to her and waving excitedly. "Tori Vega…I would know that voice anywhere." Tori saw her face and realized she knew this girl…hadn't seen her in a long time though.

Tori: Cathy oh my god! I can't believe it!

Cathy: Really nice to see you Tori…that was amazing. And you look…fantastic

Jade felt herself grow angry at this statement and had to stop herself from punching this girl.

Tori: Thank you so much. Cathy this is my girlfriend Jade. Jade this is Cathy.

Cathy stuck her hand out wanting to shake Jade's hand but Jade didn't reciprocate. "It's nice to meet you Jade." Jade stared at her with daggers in her eyes. She didn't like the way this Cathy girl was looking at Tori. Sweeping over her body, checking her out up and down…staring at her like she was a piece of meat she wanted to devour.

Tori: Sorry it's nothing personal. She just takes a while to warm up to people

Cathy: It's cool….you really do look stunning Tori

Tori: Thanks you look great too

Upon hearing this Jade switched and glared hard at Tori…she couldn't believe she just told this girl that she looked great.

Cathy: So what are you doing in New York?

Tori: I live here now…I go to Juilliard…well we both do actually

Cathy: Wow that's amazing. I always knew you would go on to great things.

Tori: Thanks but you're full of shit….just trying to make me feel good and stroke my ego

Cathy: Maybe but it's still true. We should hang out now that you're living here…catch up on things…it's been way too long

Tori: Yes it has…5 years or so….

Cathy: More than that. I haven't seen you since you transferred to Hollywood Arts.

Tori: Wow I'm sorry…I lost touch with a lot of people that I was close to before. But it wasn't all bad…I met Jade there.

Jade couldn't help thinking to herself "so Tori used to be close to this girl…that's comforting."

Cathy: I'll let you guys get back to your night but you should call me…here's my card. We should go to dinner or something…I really want to hear about everything that I've missed. Goodnight.

Jade: So who the hell was that?

Tori: That was Cathy…someone I used to go to school with before I came to Hollywood Arts

Jade: She seemed rather happy to see you

Tori: Are you jealous?

Jade: No…I have nothing to be jealous of her about

Tori: I know which is why it doesn't make sense that you are

Jade: I'm not jealous. So how well did you know each other? I mean how close were you?

Tori: Well we were pretty close for a short while…she's actually kind of an old ex

Jade: What?! You dated her and you're telling me not to be jealous

Tori: Yes we were 15…we only dated for a few months…it was never serious. Now I'm with you and just in case you didn't know I think it's very serious…so you have nothing to worry about

Jade smirked at that statement and pulled Tori in for a kiss.

Jade: I love you Tori

Tori: I love you too…now let's go home and watch that crappy movie you've been dying to see.

A week later Tori was getting ready for her dinner with Cathy…much to Jade's disapproval.

Jade: I don't know why you're going to this thing. You're just humoring her into thinking she's gonna get in your pants again.

Tori: She never got in them in the first place…we were 15, and I was a lady. You are the only one that is currently getting into my pants…you know that

Jade: Doesn't mean she's not gonna try…then I'll have to cut her

Tori: As much as I appreciate the sentiment not everyone has ulterior motives Jade…we're just gonna catch up. It's been a long time.

Jade: Whatever just be careful

Tori: Always baby always…see you late

She gave Jade a quick kiss and was out the door. 20 minutes later she walked into the restaurant to find Cathy already sitting at a table

Tori: Hey Cathy

Cathy: Hey beautiful

Cathy gave Tori a kiss on the cheek and sat back down. They made small talk and time seemed to fly by. They covered everything from school, to jobs, relationships to family, old friends and future hopes to why Cathy was living in New York, and random drunken adventures. Before they knew it over 2 hours had flown by, and the conversation shifted to Tori's favorite person.

Cathy: So tell me about Jade…she seems…friendly

Tori: (chuckling) Yeah she's a sweetheart.

Cathy: Yes I can see why you're with her

Tori: She really is amazing…she just isn't the most trusting person. She's been through some shit in her life, and it takes her a while to let you in. She's tough, strong, blunt, a little violent and scary, and deliciously evil…but she's also beautiful and kind, caring, loving, protective, supportive, talented, and affectionate. She's my everything.

Cathy: Wow sounds like you really love her

Tori: I do…we've been together since we were 17. It was hard in the beginning…she didn't want to feel anything for me, didn't want to let me in…so she kept pushing me away. She was pretty awful to me for quite a while before she just couldn't keep her walls up anymore. The day she told me she loved me was one of the greatest days of my life. The past was the past and she has never treated me like that since. I mean she's still Jade so she's still rude, and crass, and bitchy…but it's different now. I know she loves me.

Cathy: Damn…so I guess there's no chance of us getting another shot…finishing what we started?

Tori: What?

Cathy: Sorry…just seeing you the other day made me realize that I still feel like there is this unexplored relationship between us…unfinished business if you will.

Tori: Wow…I'm flattered and all but I don't feel that way. I think we started and finished when we were supposed to. We only dated for 2 months…I really didn't feel like it was going to go anywhere…and then I got into Hollywood Arts…so it just made sense for us to go our separate ways. I don't think it was meant to be anything more than it was…we were really just friends.

Cathy: I felt more than that…but I guess you're right it was a long time ago. I'm glad you're happy now…Jade sounds wonderful…a little fucked up…but wonderful in her own right I guess. I just hope she treats you right…the way you deserve to be treated.

Tori: She is wonderful, and she treats me amazingly well. Better than I deserve…but I appreciate the thought.

Cathy: Any dessert or shall we call it a night?

Tori: Dessert sounds great but I don't know if I can eat another bite. Plus Jade is probably starting to worry…we've been here for quite a while.

Cathy: True…let me walk you to your car. New York isn't exactly the safest place at night.

Tori: Thanks

When they got to Tori's car Cathy gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Cathy: This was really nice. Maybe we could do it again some time

Tori: I would like that…goodnight

Tori opened her car door and Cathy leaned in for one more hug. When the pulled apart Cathy pulled Tori in and planted a kiss on her lips. Tori's eyes grew wide and she pushed Cathy off of her.

Tori: What the hell are you doing?! Do you have no respect for me…or my relationship? I told you I love Jade. This was only meant as a friendly dinner…FRIENDS! Or maybe not anymore.

Cathy: I'm sorry Tori I just couldn't help myself…I guess I thought…hoped that what you were saying before…that those were just empty words...saying it but not really meaning it. But I guess I was wrong you really do love her…I'm sorry…I'll just go now.

Cathy walked away and Tori got in her car. "I can't believe that just happened. Jade is going to kill her…seriously kill her. I can't believe she was right…she's always right."

Tori walked into their apartment and saw Jade sitting on the couch flipping channels.

Jade: Hey babe how was dinner?

Tori: Ugh you won't believe it

Tori sat down next to Jade and Jade wrapped her arm around Tori's shoulders as Tori cuddled into Jade.

Jade: What? You ran into another ex that's still in love with you?

Tori: Ha ha ha no…but Cathy did try to show me how much she is apparently still into me. She tried to kiss me…well actually she forcibly kissed me and I pushed her off of me

Jade: WHAT! I knew it…I told you Tori…you NEVER listen to me about these things. But I know people…I trust my instincts on these things. You need to learn to trust them too. Where are my keys? I'm gonna go find this bitch and show her that you're mine…if she ever makes the mistake of thinking she can have you again I'm gonna strangle her with her own organs.

Jade was running around like a mad woman searching for her car keys and grabbing her jacket.

Jade: VEGA! Give me your keys I can't find mine

Tori: Jade baby calm down…it's ok. I handled it…I don't think I'm going to be seeing her again anytime soon. |

Jade was almost out the door when Tori grabbed her arm and pulled her back inside.

Tori: Jade really it's ok…she knows I'm yours. I made that very clear….come back inside and relax.

Tori pulled off Jade's jacket and ran her hands up and down her back. She felt Jade relax in her arms, and she took her hand and walked her back over to the couch.

Tori: There isn't that better? You know I love when you get protective over me like that. I think it's incredibly sexy.

Jade's famous smirk appeared and her eyes took on a dangerous glint.

Jade: Is that so Vega?

Tori: Yes…and I think you should show me how much I really am yours. Make me forget about tonight…make me forget her name…and everyone else's, except yours.

Upon hearing that Jade moaned and pulled Tori in for a searing kiss that took the breath right out of her. Tori's head was spinning and she tangled her hands in Jade's hair and tugged gently. Jade whimpered and grabbed Tori by the neck and the front of her shirt pulling her closer. Tori moaned and moved to straddle Jade. Jade pulled off Tori's shirt and rubbed her hands up and down her back. She ran her fingernails over Tori's stomach and Tori moaned into Jade's mouth. That just spurred Jade on and she grabbed Tori's ass and puller her in closer to her. Tori reached out and pulled off Jade's shirt and stared down at her black lace bra. Jade took this opportunity to reach behind Tori and unhook her white lacy bra. Jade stared down and salivated at the sight before her. She reached up and kissed Tori again while her hands went to work on Tori's breasts. She was rolling her nipples in between her fingers and Tori's moans were getting louder by the minute. Jade kissed across Tori's jaw to her ear, where she whispered "you sound so sexy right now" and started leaving a trail of bite marks down her neck and collarbone. Jade wrapped her lips around Tori's nipple and Tori threw her head back and had her hands wrapped around Jade's neck. Jade unbuttoned and unzipped Tori's pants and Tori was brought back to reality long enough to stand up and remove her jeans and panties. Then she was back straddling Jade again. Jade smirked and kissed Tori again. She moved her hand in between Tori's legs and felt her wetness on her thigh. "God babe you're so wet." "It's all you" came Tori's response. Jade started teasing at Tori's entrance and lightly circling around her clit but never quite touching her where she wanted to be touched. "Fuck Jade please stop teasing. I've been thinking about you all night." Jade loved how breathy that came out and she couldn't stop herself anymore…she plunged two fingers into Tori and Tori cried out in pleasure. "Ride my fingers Tori" Tori moaned and started moving up and down on Jade. Tori had her hands in Jade's hair pulling roughly causing Jade to moan and whimper. Jade loved watching Tori move like this…it was one of the hottest things she could ever remember seeing. She could hear Tori was starting to lose it and Jade started circling her clit with her thumb. "Oh fuck Jade…you feel soooooo good." When Tori started talking like this Jade knew that she was losing control. It was times like these that Tori would lose all thought, have no filter, and sometimes say the dirtiest things that just drove Jade crazy. Tori was holding onto Jade's shoulders and moaning in her ear. "Oh baby…you are so deep, and you feel so fucking good. The things you do to me…god it just makes me want to scream. You drive me crazy" Jade growled and stood up holding Tori and then slammed her down on the couch. She kissed her roughly and added a third finger and started pumping in and out of Tori hard and fast. "Holy shit Jade….oh…my….god….Jade" "I'm gonna make you scream baby….just let it go don't hold back" Jade slid down Tori's body and bit at her thighs. She started flicking her tongue over Tori's clit rapidly and Tori started bucking her hips wildly into Jade. She used her other hand to try to hold Tori in place. She sucked her clit into her mouth and flicked her tongue over it while driving into Tori at a rapid pace. Tori started shaking and Jade replaced her tongue with her thumb so that she could kiss Tori. Tori was moaning into Jade's mouth and Jade smirked into the kiss. She whispered in Tori's ear…"I love you" at the same time she curled her fingers and hit Tori's sweet spot. Tori let out a scream so loud that if anybody else heard it they would have sworn that she was being murdered. She dug her nails into Jade's back so hard she probably drew blood which caused Jade to growl and get more turned on. She kept her fingers moving letting Tori ride out her orgasm for as long as possible. When Tori finally started to come down from her high she was breathing heavily, chest rising and falling steadily, and her cheeks were flushed and her mouth was dry.

Jade: Hey…you look so beautiful right now (kiss)

Tori: Thanks so do you….baby that was….fucking incredible. That might be the best orgasm I have ever had. I'm still dizzy.

Jade: (chuckling) Good…I'm happy you just let it all go. Told you I would make you scream

Tori: Yes you did

Tori stroked Jade's cheek and that's when she noticed the blood under her nails.

Tori: Oh Jade I made you bleed…I'm so sorry I didn't know I was digging in that much…I feel awful I'm so…..

Jade cut her off midsentence with a kiss.

Jade: It's ok…I like it…it's kind of a turn on to have you lose control like that. Pleasurable pain babe.

Tori yawned and her eyes started to close a little bit.

Jade: Come on let's go to bed

Tori: Wait…what about you?

Jade: I'm fine…but if it means that much to you then you can make it up to me in the morning.

They walked to their room and got into bed. Tori laid her head on Jade's chest and draped an arm over her stomach and Jade wrapped her arm around Tori. She kissed Tori on the head.

Jade: Goodnight Tori

Tori: I love you

Jade: I love you too


End file.
